Screwball
by Muramasa
Summary: The Bebop crew chases after another bounty only to be drawn into a plot that could destroy them all. screw ups on first chapter fixed.
1. Screwball

_I decided on making a story of one of my favorite anime, Second story ever and since the first one didn't go over too well don't expect much from this._

_Consider it a warning._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Screwball_

_This room, this bullet, there's a bullet for everyone and a time and a place._

Cigarette smoke waned through the dank bedroom of Spike Spiegel, smoke rising from the fresh cancer stick dangling in-between his pale lips, coiling and twisting upwards to the ceiling parting ways into a lazy mushroom like shape.

He didn't enjoy the aching feeling in his gut, Sure he had ran into many a bounty which didn't tickle his fancy but this one just ate at him the wrong way. It bothered him not because he couldn't handle it, not because he smelt a trap either it just grinded deeply against his moral.

Earlier that day he was in the same position only in a different room smelling the bell peppers sans beef being cooked in the kitchen by none other than Jet Black, a man with too many years on his life, actually more of an exaggeration Jet had been aging well his hairless head still having the texture of a bowling ball and his sideburns bushy and full of color. Turning his head he focused on Ed, he smiled lightly unnoticeable to anyone who hadn't looked close enough, Radical Edward as she was once called was sprawled on the table asleep her computer she normally referred to as tomato not around at the moment, still as radiant as ever though she dropped speaking in the third person at the age of fourteen and furthermore dropped most of her childish antics, oh sure she had her wild moments and yeah she still was pretty lanky for her age now at sixteen she developed quite the body her hair still as loony as before though if not a little under control, Spike would never admit it but he somewhat thought of Jet and himself as her legal guardians, they would make sure nothing bad would ever happen to her and chase off any smartass boys who were thinking about getting fresh.

His thoughts were cut short though as the television sprang to life this week's bounties being shown onscreen, Jet came from the kitchen with a melancholy look on his face the supper obviously not coming too well.

"Jet" Spike mumbled looking back at him with bored eyes "The list of names are overwhelming this week..." He sighed looking back to the screen almost missing Punch and Judy from the canceled show Big Shot, the two peppy goofballs disappearing somewhere years ago, bounties now being placed on a blue screen with yellow names that stayed on the screen for three or so minutes.

Jet sighed grabbing a little dart with a suction cup on the very tip feeling immensely immature as he held the tiny dart in-between fingers that could demolish the little toy,

Reaching back he threw it the dart going wide right sticking onto the wall.

Figuring it was his turn Spike walked towards the wall prying the sticky dart from it, "Losing your eyesight in your old age Jet?" Spike teased earning a growl in response.

Throwing it towards the screen the suction cup smacked perfectly onto a name, "Anthony Richards." He mumbled.

Jet nodded looking towards the sleeping body of Ed, "When the kid wakes up I'll get her right on it." Staring at her he sighed loudly her figure resembling that of a certain female.

"Faye Valentine." They both said at once as if reading each others mind, Jet was null about her at the moment but the name just set Spike off into his own angry world.

He could just picture her out not even caring if they were alive or dead, whoring herself out at a poker table the sweaty old men paying more attention to her assets then their own cards giving her an easy win, It made him sick as he sat there, she left them high and dry the second she realized the way she dressed actually helped her win at card games.

Shaking his head Spike sighed '_Everybody gets theirs.' _he mused rubbing his eyes, laying back on the couch, falling asleep the second he hit the cushion.

Later that afternoon Jet woke Edwards sleeping form "Hey kiddo wake up." He whispered softly.

Waking up slowly Edward yawned her wild hair covering her eyes "What for?" she droned lightly still tired.

Jet frowned still speaking softly to not wake Spike up, the bounty hunter being a real bitch when he's woken, "I need to see if you can pick up anything on a guy named Anthony Richards."

Springing up Ed gave a playful salute before walking into her room "Will do!" she said cheerfully the door to the room that used to belong to Faye slamming closed causing Spike to spring up from his sleeping place with a loud grunt.

"Enjoy your rest sleeping beauty?" Jet asked his voice tinged with amusement at the dumbfounded look on his partners face.

"Yeah too bad my first sight was father time." He grumbled angrily sitting up rubbing his eyes as he did.

Jet opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Edwards cheerful voice piped up from her bedroom "Found him!" she yelled pulling the laptop out of her room placing it onto the table in front of them.

What Spike and Jet saw struck them funny, the boy couldn't have been any older than sixteen, his hair was a dark blonde with bangs that ended at his eyebrows, a thin lightly tanned face with two light blue eyes, "This kid couldn't be that much trouble can he?" Spike asked Ed who shook her head in response, "His rap sheet is classified information but stranger than that..." scrolling down the screen they saw something that made no sense to any of them, Seven hundred thousand woolongs alive or dead.

Spike tilted his head to the side speaking aloud, "I guess he can be much trouble for a brat eh Jet?"

Jet nodded patting Spike on the shoulder "That's why you're doing this job."

"Wait, what?

Jet nodded again, "I'm too old to be chasing little punks around, I'll end up losing him or killing him."

Spike sighed loudly thinking of having to shoot down a young teen in the prime of his life, "Insane, I got to think about this one... " He mumbled retiring to his room

Here he was now making his decision as firmly as stomping out a cigarette; he would do it he just didn't know how, "Well Spike you've come out on top in harder occasions I guess you'll have to make this up as you go along too." Getting up he walked out of his room nodding to Jet and giving a gentle pat on Edwards head as he made his way to the Sword Fish II.

Stepping into the hanger he heard words echo from somewhere maybe his own subconscious '_your going to regret this.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop or anything affiliated with it.


	2. Three mile sprint

_Second chapter of my fic lets see how this goes shall we?_

_I do not own cowboy bebop or anything affiliated with it. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three mile sprint

_Yesterday, today, tomorrow._

Bikes sped by, whizzing down a narrow street, cars going every which way people yelling rudely to one another.

"Just another boring day." Anthony grumbled sitting back on the stoop of a decent looking apartment complex, "Mars, why here of all places I could be on Jupiter but no, how the hell did I get on Mars."

The teenager glanced at few people walking by until his eyes settled on a man with an odd haircut and blue leisure suit _'And who is this?' _he wondered as the man made his way across the street towards him, not really wanting to find out he got up his fingers brushing against the antique Taurus revolver in his belt, Shaking his head at the idea he turned breaking into a dead sprint down the sidewalk.

"Son of a bitch." Spike groaned as he took off after him, skidding around the corner frustrated he saw the boy enter a convenience store, '_Smart kid, lots of cover here, too bad only one exit.' _Drawing his pistol he fired a few shots into the air causing the other occupants of the store to exit past him.

Hearing the gunshots Anthony's eyes widened, _'Jericho 941, NATO spec 9 mm, .40, .41 no longer in production, or .45 sidearm used by the Israeli military and produced by Ta'as formerly Israeli Military Industries,_ _based on the CZ-75 pistol produced by Česká zbrojovka (CZ) of the Czech Republic._ _Caliber 9 mm Para, .40S&W, .45ACP, .41AE Weight 920g, Length 192 mm, Barrel length 96 mm, Capacity 16 (9 mm), 12 (.40), 10 (.45) rounds.'_ The sudden unexpected rush of information made him jump up from his concealed location holding his head in pain.

Spike smirked for a moment thinking that his assailant was finally giving up; only to be surprised as the boy raised his gun faster than he could react a loud crack followed by chips of plaster hitting his shoulder, the bullet punching a large whole in the wall centimeters from his head, "Shit." Spike growled ducking low and pointing his gun in the general direction of the boy squeezing out several rounds,

Anthony was blank; his mind focused on one thing, killing his attacker whatever the cost.

Hearing the loud whiz of bullets zooming past him he fired another round the .454 Casull cartridge missing his attacker by centimeters once again, tearing through a rack of soda products the multi-colored liquids spraying out in different directions, _'Do you think product twelve will be victorious?' _Anthony suddenly dropped his gun gripping his head in pain. '_You fool! You're tampering with his neural interface!' _Falling to his knees he cried out, white foam starting to bubble at the corners of his mouth tinged pink with blood, '_No it isn't me! he's using a manual override somehow!' 'Shut down main systems, do it!' 'I can't main systems are off the charts, were losing him!' _Falling forward onto his chest Anthony twitched lightly before losing consciousness.

Spike stared at the boy, gently prodding him with his foot. "Adrenaline too much for you huh?" he asked aloud lifting him up onto his shoulder crouching to grab the gun also, turning he walked out of the store tapping the ear bud Ed made for him and Jet with his left hand, "Jet, I got our boy here, coming back to the ship now."

"Oh wow he's in one piece?" Jet's voice asked from the other side.

"Oh ha ha ha, shut up old man." Spike grumbled cutting the connection, making his way to his ship he sighed lightly the sky becoming dark casting long gloomy shadows along the dank city block, _'Maybe I will regret this.'_

In a dark room at an undisclosed location two aging men in white lab coats conversed with one another, "Don't worry this has happened before, we'll send out a team and the problem will be taken care of in no time." The other man nodded reassured before glancing at a large fogged up storage tank, "Incredible isn't it?" he asked, wiping the condensation off of the glass he stared at the contents within, light blue eyes staring back at him.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Read and review._


End file.
